Tim Pool
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Journalist | years_active = 2011–present | website = | channel_name = Timcasts | genre = | subscribers = | views = * (as of March 23, 2019) }} | silver_year = | silver_button = yes }} Timothy Daniel Pool (born March 9, 1986) is an American journalist, YouTuber, and political commentator. He is best known for livestreaming the Occupy Wall Street protests in 2011. Personal life Pool grew up with his three siblings in Chicago's South Side to a lower-middle-class family. He left school at age 14, educating himself at home through a correspondence program. Pool identifies his ancestry as Korean, Osage, German, and Irish. Career Pool's coverage has been carried and syndicated by multiple mainstream outlets including NBC, Reuters, Al Jazeera, and Time. He was covered by Fast Company and Wired. In 2013, Pool joined Vice Media producing and hosting content as well as developing new methods of reporting. In 2014, he joined Fusion TV as Director of Media innovation and Senior Correspondent. Pool is a co-founder of Tagg.ly, a mobile application for watermarking photos and videos in order to allow copyrights to be withheld by users. Reporting style Pool used a live-chat stream to respond to questions from viewers while reporting Occupy Wall Street. Pool has also let his viewers direct him on where to shoot footage. He modified a toy remote-controlled Parrot AR.Drone for aerial surveillance and modified software for live streaming into a system called DroneStream. Pool uses new technologies for coverage of events. In 2013, he reported on the Gezi Park protests in Istanbul with Google Glass. Occupy Wall Street Pool's use of livestreaming video and aerial drones during Occupy Wall Street protests prompted an article in The Guardian about excessive surveillance. He has often been threatened for filming. In January 2012 he was physically accosted by a masked assailant. Pool's video taken during the protests was instrumental evidence in the acquittal of photographer Alexander Arbuckle, who had been arrested by the NYPD. The video showed that the arresting officer lied under oath, though no charges were filed. NoNATO protests incident While covering the NoNATO protests at the 2012 Chicago summit, Pool, along with four others, was pulled over by a dozen Chicago police officers in unmarked vehicles. The group was removed from the vehicle at gunpoint, interrogated and searched. The official reason given by police was that the vehicle the team had been in matched a description. The group was released after approximately 10 minutes. Reporting on immigration issues in Sweden In February 2017, Pool travelled to Sweden to investigate media reports of "no-go zones" and problems with refugees in the country. He did this independent of Infowars writer Paul Joseph Watson, who offered to pay for travel costs and accommodation for any reporter "to stay in crime ridden migrant suburbs of Malmö." Swedish police disputed Pool's report that police had escorted him out, saying their shared routes were coincidental while agreeing that they had advised Pool to leave the Rinkeby area. Awards Pool was nominated as a Time 100 personality in 2012. The following year he received a Shorty Award in the "Best Journalist in Social Media" category. References External links * * Category:1986 births Category:American male journalists Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Korean descent Category:American journalists of Korean descent Category:Eurasian Americans Category:Living people Category:Occupy Wall Street Category:People from New Jersey Category:Writers from Chicago